Verloren ?
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Fortsetzung der Story Vergessen? Draco reagiert auf Harrys Brief, seht selbst was dabei herauskommt. Achtung Slash HPDM, dont like, dont read


Die Fortsetzung zu meiner ersten Fanfiktion ? Vergessen ?

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!!!

Disclaimer: alles J.K. Rowling, nix meins

hab mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen um fantasievollen Unsinn mit ihnen zu

treiben, gebe sie aber unversehrt zurück! g

**? Verloren ?**

Du kannst mich nicht vergessen?

Wieso kannst du mich nicht vergessen, es ist doch furchtbar leicht, einen Menschen aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen, der einem so etwas Grausames angetan hat, der einem das Herz gebrochen hat.

Wie kannst du mir da noch so einen Brief schreiben und riskieren, dass meine Eltern ihn in die Finger bekommen?

Weißt du eigentlich, was dann passiert?

Ich glaub, du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was los wäre, wenn meine Eltern deinen Brief in die Finger bekommen hätten, aber wie sollst du auch, du hast meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt, so wie ich sie kenne, nie ihr wahres Gesicht gesehen, nur immer das falsche Lächeln meiner Mutter und das diabolische Grinsen meines Vaters und seine ständig hochgezogene linke Augenbraue.

Das ist alles nur Fassade, eine lebenslang trainierte Maske, die du bei mir so gut zu überwinden wusstest und das ohne große Mühe.

Meine Großmutter hatte schon Recht, als sie sagte, dass nur jemand, der wirklich liebt, hinter die Maske eines Malfoys blicken kann.

Du bist so ein Mensch, du hast mir das erste Mal gezeigt, was Liebe wirklich heißt, wie schön es sich anfühlt, wenn da jemand ist, der einen wirklich liebt und immer für einen da ist.

Oh Harry, ich hab die Zeit mit dir so genossen, ich war so dankbar, dich nicht mehr verfluchen zu müssen, nur um dir nahe sein zu können und dich auch vor deinen Freunden küssen zu können, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, von einem von ihnen in ein Schwein verwandelt zu werden, so wie es deinem dämlichen Cousin geschehen ist.

Obwohl dieser Fluch wohl haargenau zu mir gepasst hätte, denn ich bin ein Schwein, ich hab dir so wehgetan, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist und ich dich niemals vergessen kann, genauso so wenig wie du mich.

Ich kann aber nicht zurück - oder will ich es auch einfach nicht, weil alles, so wie es jetzt ist, so schön einfach ist?

Nein, einfach ist es mit Sicherheit nicht, ich muss mich so zusammen nehmen, damit ich mich nicht den ganzen Tag verkrieche und nur in meinem Bett liege, an dich und unsere wahnsinnig tolle Zeit denke und mir wie eigentlich jede Nacht die Augen aus dem Kopf heule.

Mein Vater schleppt mich jeden Tag in die Winkelgasse, um für meinen Anzug Maß nehmen zu lassen, und danach geht er immer in die Nokturngasse, von welcher ich mich allerdings fernhalte, denn wenn ich durch dich eines gelernt habe, dann, dass schwarze Magie nie wirklich richtig angewandt wird und deshalb immer in die falschen Hände gerät und ich damit nichts zu tun haben möchte.

Also bleibe ich jedes Mal im Tropfenden Kessel und trinke mein Butterbier und ich muss sagen, dieser Laden hat sich nicht wirklich verändert, aber das wirst du ja sicherlich auch schon bemerkt haben.

Oder lebst du wieder unter den Muggeln?

Du hast nichts weiter über dich verraten, nichts außer deinen großen Gefühlen, die du noch immer für mich hegst, auch jetzt noch, nachdem so eine lange Zeit vergangen ist, mir kommt es vor, als hätten wir uns vor vielen Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen, dabei kann es höchstens ein halbes Jahr her sein, dass ich dich so verletzte und dich verließ, auf Wunsch meiner Eltern.

Naja eigentlich kann man es nicht als Wunsch bezeichnen, es war mehr ein Befehl, dem ich zu folgen hatte, und ich Idiot habe es getan.

Ich habe dich verlassen, weil ich dachte, es wird schon gehen, ich bekomme eine hübsche Frau und werde voll und ganz in meinem Studium der Zaubertrankwissenschaften aufgehen.

Aber nein, ich hatte falsch geraten!

Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal ehrlich und offen gelacht habe, ich glaube das letzte Mal war es mit dir und seit dem nie wieder.

Ich habe hier nicht viel zu lachen, um ehrlich zu sein.

Wenn mein Vater nicht gerade von mir verlangt, ich solle mich um meinen Hochzeitsanzug kümmern, dann muss ich Papiere an die Universitäten schicken oder meiner zukünftigen Frau irgendwelche romantischen Briefe schicken, die meine Mutter mir meist diktiert.

Während des Schreibens gleiten meine Gedanken allerdings immer wieder zu dir und ich denke so oft an deine süßen Lippen, mit dem Geschmack nach Honig und Zimt.

Oh du schmecktest süßer als der Himmel.

Du bist auch süßer, als der Himmel es jemals sein kann.

Du bist einfach einmalig für mich.

Einmalig schön!

Einmalig süß!

Einmalig witzig!

Oh, ich könnte das noch ewig so fortführen, aber dann würde ich in zwei Jahren wohl noch an diesem Schreibtisch sitzen und mein Vater würde mich erwischen, diesen Brief zerreißen und mich einsperren, sowie er es ganz zu Anfang getan hat.

Ich wollte zu dir, wollte alles hinschmeißen und nur noch bei dir sein.

Ich hatte schon alles geplant, doch ich war nicht vorsichtig genug und Vater hat mich erwischt und mich eingesperrt und meine Türen und Fenster mit sämtlichen mir unbekannten schwarzmagischen Sprüchen verschlossen.

Er hat mich, seinen volljährigen Sohn, eingesperrt wie ein bockiges kleines Kind.

Ich war so entsetzt, die ersten Wochen habe ich noch gekämpft und nichts unversucht gelassen, um mein Zimmer und Malfoy Maynor zu verlassen, doch dann habe ich die Ausweglosigkeit meiner Lage erkannt und aufgegeben.

Ich habe mein Schicksal hingenommen und nie wieder den Namen Harry Potter in diesem Hause in den Mund genommen, jedenfalls nicht vor meinen Eltern, doch in meinen Gedanken nahm dein Name den größten Platz ein, gemeinsam mit den zauberhaften Erinnerungen an dich und unsere Zeit.

Seit diesem Ausbruchsversuch habe ich selten Zeit für mich, in der ich wirklich alleine und unbeobachtet bin.

Deshalb ist es nun auch weit nach Mitternacht, denn erst jetzt kann ich meine Gedanken ganz offen schweifen lassen und meine Maske von meinem Gesicht nehmen.

Mein Gesicht wirkt verträumt, wahrscheinlich genauso verträumt wie bei unserem ersten Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm.

Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen, wenn sie von diesem Brief erführen und ich hoffe sehr, dass er dich erreicht, denn du sollst wissen, dass ich dich nicht vergessen habe und es auch nie tun werde.

Ich wollte dir nur nicht schreiben, weil ich wollte, dass du dich neu verliebst und mich vergisst, vielleicht unsere Zeit in schöner Erinnerung behältst.

Harry, ich möchte nur eins und das ist, dich glücklich zu sehen!!!!

Doch dein Brief zeigt mir, dass es auch dir nicht anders geht, und ich muss ehrlich sagen, Harry, ich liebe dich!!!

Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben du bist und bleibst für mich der wichtigste Mensch für immer und ewig.

Oh, habe ich lange gebraucht, das zu begreifen!!!

Wie soll ich denn jemals ein Leben führen, in dem ich annähernd glücklich sein kann, wenn ich doch immer nur an dich denken muss??

Ich werde diesen Brief nun abschicken und dann werde ich meine sieben Sachen packen und von hier fortgehen.

Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein und ich hoffe, du findest mich.

Ich kann nicht schreiben, wo ich hingehen werde, falls dieser Brief doch abgefangen wird, aber ich weiß, du wirst mich finden.

Du fragst dich, wie du dies anstellen sollst, nun ja, erinnere dich einmal, was ich dir bei unserem letzten Kuss in die Tasche gesteckt habe, die Kette mit dem grauäugigen Basilisken.

Wenn du diese Kette noch hast, dann wird es für dich kein Problem sein, mich zu finden und ich weiß, dass du kommen wirst.

Auf bald,

Dein Draco

**ENDE**

So, ihr habt es geschafft. Erdbeeren und Schokolade reicht

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review.


End file.
